pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusknoir
|evofrom=Dusclops |gen=Generation IV |species=Gripper Pokémon |type=Ghost |metheight=2.2 m |imheight=7'03" |metweight=106.6 kg |imweight=235.0 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Frisk |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Dusknoir (Japanese: ヨノワール Yonowaaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. In the Anime In Ghoul Daze!, it guards a tunnel that leads into the spirit world. Dusknoir prevents a rebel ghost child from taking humans into the spirit world, saving Ash and his friends. In Working on a Right Move!, Conway used his Dusknoir against Ash in the Sinnoh League but lost. Evolution Dusknoir is the final evolution of Duskull. Dusknoir can be obtained by trading a Dusclops while it holds the item Reaper Cloth. Game Info Locations |pokemon=Dusknoir |diamondpearl=Evolve Dusclops |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Dusclops |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Dusclops |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Pokemon=Dusknoir |PMD2=Spacial Rift (B14F-B15F) Deep Spacial Rift (B1F-B4F) Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokémon Mystery Dungeon In this game, Dusknoir plays a good guy in the beginning, when you first meet him. Everybody thinks he is a great and famous explorer. He saves you a few times too. But when you capture the "evil" Grovyle (who's really your partner when you were a human), Dusknoir grabs you and your partner and drags you into another world. You end up battling him and several Sableye before going to Temporal Tower. In Explorers of Sky special, Dusknoir redeems himself by saving Grovyle twice and aided in the defeat of Primal Dialga in the future. Pokédex Entries |name=Dusknoir |diamond=The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there. |pearl=The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there. |platinum=It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. |heartgold=This feared Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it. |soulsilver=This feared Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it. |black=It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. |white=It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. |black 2=It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. |white 2=It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. |x=It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. |y=The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there.}} Name Origin Dusknoir's name is composed of two words. The first is "dusk", which means afternoon, and "noir", which is French for black. Trivia *Dusknoir might be inspired by Grim Reaper, followed by Dusclops and Duskull. *Despite its legend, Dusknoir is not a legendary Pokémon. *In the Japanese version, the Dusknoir Pokédex entry says it takes spirits to the Underworld. This could possibly be referring to Hell, a place in some religions in which the souls of sinners are taken in order to punish their sins. It was changed to the spirit world possibly because of the entry's morbidness and reference to religion. Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line